


A Kiss Casually

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [22]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV) RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Jack's not sure he deserves Zhao Zi, but he's selfish enough to hold on regardless.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Series: 50 Kisses [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 18





	A Kiss Casually

Jack always tries to meet Zhao Zi for "lunch" no matter what shift he's working, even if lunch is in the middle of the night or in the early hours when breakfast and coffee are in greater demand. Jack's never kept regular hours, and while he has his freedom now, he has no wish to live that kind of life where he's out of synch with Zhao Zi. Not when Zhao ZI is his reason for being free.

So he waits each day with Zhao Zi's favourite foods. And when Zhao Zi eventually meets him, it's with a smiling kiss and so much light and energy that Jack can do little more than steer him towards the park with a besotted grin on his face while Zhao Zi digs into the bag of food and exclaims over the contents.

They've been together long enough now that Zhao Zi is free with his affection, his kisses and touches coming without reason. Even now, Jack steers them towards a bench and Zhao Zi presses a kiss to his cheek before he heartily tucks in.

Jack feels like he's stained with so much darkness, inside and out, that he'll only dim Zhao Zi's bright innocence. But for each day Zhao Zi will let him stay, Jack will be there, hoping Zhao Zi's light will eventually chase the darkness away.


End file.
